Forgetting Life
by Kay3456
Summary: What happens when Bella and Aro meet except they don't just see each other they fall in love at first sight and she stays with them in Voltura. What happens to Charlie and Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Wow I never thought a kiss would be less passionate. As I kissed Edward for the first time in God knows how long I expected it to be sweet and soft, and yet it was dull and annoying. All this time I have waited for Edward to return and yet I felt nothing towards him anymore.

"Bella are you alright" he asked with a confused and yet caring look in his eye.

"Wel–"I was interrupted.

"Come Aro would like to speak with you "said the strong one on the left. I wondered who this Aro was most likely their leader or something like that.

"No rules were broken so no" Edward replied in an annoyed tone, he was obviously annoyed at the fact we were interrupted, me on the other hand was thankful.

"Hey gentleman" said Alice giving all of them a stern look "it's a party we wouldn't want to make a scene now would we"

"No we wouldn't" said the other male "so please come quietly"

"No you can go to hell" replied Edward. I wondered who was going to introduce me them or at least tell me what was going on. But before I could ask Edward someone else decided to join in but as she entered I felt Edward tense up.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long" I don't know what was so intimidating about her but Edward sure seemed worried. And with that we followed her through the halls until we came to a beautiful set of wooden doors and there I looked up to see who was in this hall. One came directly up to this female we had been following.

"Very good sister we send you to get one and you come back with two, and a half" the boy said with a smirk, what did he mean a half. I then wondered if he was the mysterious Aro but then he didn't feel like Aro. I can't explain it but he just didn't feel like Aro. So I scanned the hall looking for one who felt like Aro. I kept searching and searching until I saw him...

Aro POV

It was another boring day here in **Voltura****. **That is until young Edward came for a visit. He claimed that his beloved had died and that he wanted to die along with her. As I asked what happened he said she jumped off a cliff. I was shocked by this because this must have meant that she was human and if indeed they were mates her blood sang to him. By then I was a bit curious.

"May I?" I asked holding my hand out. He was reluctant at first but gave in and that's when I saw her. Her beauty was overwhelming even for a human and her scent was like nothing I ever smelt and as her eyes looked at Edward in depth and then pain. How he left her it was horrible how can you tell someone you love them and then shoo them away like a scrap of dirt I felt the need to rip off Edward's head but I couldn't not only because Carslie was a close friend but because after all the pain he let Bella feel it wasn't right so I guess you could call this pay back for Bella. Then it hit me,why did I care about Bella so much I mean it was like nothing have ever felt before I had to sit down.

"Edward I'm sorry but Carslie is a close friend of mine and I would like to keep it that way" I was enjoying every moment of this. He just scoffed and walked off, I believe I got to him. This was great.

_~Later That Day~_

Well if Edward wants to make a spectacle of himself then so be it this was getting quite good, I might see him suffer the pain he caused Bella.

"Demetri, Felix. Find Edward and bring him here." I was trying so hard not to jump around like a silly school girl. Oh this was just too good. My brothers were getting suspicious though I think I was in too much of a good mood. Then that made me think why I was in a good mood. To cause pain to Edward for hurting Bella but why did I care so much she was just another human the ones I devour every day.

"Jane. Go find what's keeping them" I was now annoyed they were taking their time and Caius was getting suspicious. Marcus also had a funny look on his face.

"Aro we need to talk" Marcus sounded serious, but then I smelled the most beautiful smell that I had smelt in a long time and then she walked in. Her face, her smell and those brown eyes that were to kill for. She was looking for someone but who would she know that was from here and then I felt her eyes pour into mine...


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Was he the mysterious Aro? This raven haired god. When I looked at him there was no one else. Just me and him. Us. His eyes were a dark crimson colour that were like the windows into a tortured soul which was covered by a mask. It was only after a few minutes that I noticed that he was staring at me to. I wanted to look away in embarrassment but I couldn't. We were interrupted by one of the older vampires.

"Aro I must speak with you urgently" so he was Aro. Even the thought of him sent tingles through my skin.

"Hang on Marcus our guests just arrived let us not be rude" his voice was like a composition by angels and even though he sounded a bit annoyed he was still a work from God.

"Aro you might want to talk to Marcus and take his warning VERY seriously" wow even Edward was upset I wonder what this was about. Just then Alice went in to a vision. Then Edward lunged at Aro but stopped in mid air and screamed out in pain.

"Maybe they should leave" suggested the blonde one next to Aro. Then I don't know what I was doing but something came over me.

"NO" shouted not only me but Aro as well this sent surprised looks on everyone's face even Edward who was now on the floor still withering in pain. I was then staring at Aro like when I had first walked in what was this strange feeling that was going through my body that was pulling towards Aro this feeling that blurred the world around me that when I see him or even think of him my heart just feels it will burst. Was this love...?

Aro POV

Who was this impeccable being that stood before me? What was this smell that somehow sung to me to come and get it and those eyes? Those mud brown eyes that stared straight into my soul it was as if she saw everything that I was in those few minutes. I wondered why she was looking at me anyway she had just found her back stabbing boyfriend why doesn't she look at him. Though I did find her staring soothing and caring. Then our gaze was interrupted by Marcus.

"Aro I must speak with you urgently" I was going to kill Marcus his disruptions were getting out of hand what did he need to tell me that was so important.

"Hang on Marcus our guests just arrived let us not be rude" I was now ticked off

"Aro you might want to talk to Marcus and take his warning VERY seriously" warned Edward. How dare he even think about saying that to me? Then his sister Alice was staring very oddly at the ground from what I had seen out of his mind this meant she was having a vision. Then out of the blue Edward leaped towards me but then started to scream in pain in the middle of the hall. Well done Jane always on time.

"Maybe they should leave" suggested Caius and then a wave of frustration came over me

"NO" I shouted but that wasn't only my voice but also the angel's voice. Bella joined in much to my surprise, but not only my surprise but everyone in the hall's eyes were darting between me and Bella except Marcus who just shook his head as though he knew this would happen hang on maybe that is what Marcus had to tell me. He can see the links between people. He saw me and ...No it can't be it would explain the way that we look at each other and the way my venom runs warm when I look at her or even think of her. No no NO. It can't be. Can it...?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

What why was Bella starring at Aro? I mean I just got her back and ever since then it's like I don't even exist. Unless... No it's impossible isn't it I mean does she even love me anymore? Who knows I mean this was nothing there was no reason that they were staring at each other just coincidence right? Aro was just interested in who she was and same with Bella. I hope.

"Aro I must speak with you urgently" said Marcus in an urgent tone. I wondered what was wrong.

"_Aro please pay attention to me. This girl is very close to you and you to her. This human could ruin everything you need to stay a distance away from her. Edward won't stay calm if you don't. God I wish you could hear my thoughts right now." _Thought Marcus. WHAT. No this can't be right. Can it? I mean no NO. It isn't true. Is it?

"Hang on Marcus our guests just arrived let us not be rude" snapped Aro. I think he meant to say Bella just came into the room shut up so I can look at her. But then I think my thoughts got the better of me.

"Aro you might want to talk to Marcus and take his warning VERY seriously" I suggested in a tone also meaning listen to him or I will rip your head off. Just then Alice drifted off into a vision.

"_**Bella" Aro asked "Would you like to give up your life as a human and everything you had to be a vampire and live here with us. Live here with me" **_

"_**Yes. I do" replied Bella without even thinking.**_

My Bella with that THING. There was no way I was going to let that. So I lunged at him with all my force. But then my body screamed in pain as the most agonisingly painful feeling zapped through my body with everyone just looking at me and Jane.

"Maybe they should leave" suggested Caius. I agreed I had to get Bella out of their NOW. Oh God this HURT.

"No" is all I heard but who did it come from. I tried and looked around the room but all I saw was Bella and Aro starring at each other. No this can't be true. I was pleading with myself that this couldn't be true. The way they looked at each other and even Aro's thoughts. Maybe they do... love each other. Could it be love?


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Am I in love? I always thought that I was in love with Edward but compared to how I feel about Aro that was just a school girl crush. As I walked slowly toward this God my heart pounded like a jackhammer and my mind raced over what I should do next. To my surprise Aro was slowly but gracefully walking towards me! As we walked together we stopped in the middle never taking our eyes off each other.

"GET OUT. Everyone. NOW!" screamed Caius. I did not want to leave but Edward was coming up behind me but as he did it seemed that Caius had other plans for me.

"Leave the girl" Caius added. Edward didn't like that idea.

"No I will not leave her alone with you" Edward snarled. He pulled me behind him.

"Edward its ok you can go" I said to him. He looked like he wasn't very convinced. Then he just fell lifelessly down to the fall then Felix dragged him out. I wondered what happened to him. Marcus was talking to Aro but so faint and fast I couldn't hear it. By now the hall was empty. Only I Marcus, Caius and Aro remained. Just then they all turned towards me.

"Bella how much do you know about vampires?"Asked Marcus. Well how much did I know?

"Well I know that not all of you drink human blood. Some prefer animal blood. I know that some of you have powers an-"I said but was interrupted

"Yes that is correct some of us do have powers and my gift is being able to see the bonds between two people. And it seems that you and Aro are what you humans call soul mates." Said Marcus in a weary voice. Did this mean that Aro felt for me the same way I felt for him. This deep passion that ran through my veins.

"Bella" Aro asked "Would you like to give up your life as a human and everything you had to be a vampire and live here with us. Live here with me"

"Yes. I do" I replied as fast as I could. Wait what just happened? Did I just say I would live with Aro and the rest of them? Wow talk about impulsive.

"There is one condition though Bella." Aro said. Great I knew this was too good to be true.

"You need to become a vampire like us" he concluded. That was his condition.

"Yeah sure of course I will become a vampire." I nearly shouted. This was going to be great. Not only was I going to live forever with my soul mate but as a vampire as well this was going to be GREAT. But I could feel something was missing hang on what about...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey sorry this one took a while to publish**_

_**Thanks for the Reviews**_

Bella POV

Hang on what about Jake and Charlie? I couldn't just leave them could I? Was I honestly going to give up on my Dad and best friend for the God that was standing in front of me? I wanted to. Good I wanted to. But was it fair on them? I mean I know I have always wanted to be a vampire. Frozen in time with my one true love. Maybe I could talk to Aro about visiting Jake and then secretly visit Charlie as well? Before I could think of another idea on which to work this out I saw a blur and felt a gush of wind following it and then there was darkness.

_ Three Days Later _

"Bella. My love can you hear me." Asked a very worried angel.

"Calm do-"I tried to tell this angel but I was distracted by a voice. It had a chime to it. It sounded a bit like the angel that stood before me.

"Bella your ok" the angel sighed in relief. At least he was happy. As the shock started to leave me I noticed that this angel was Aro. That explains the "my love". But I still wanted to know where this chime can from. Maybe it was one of the guards. Aro would know.

"Aro whe-"and then I realised the voice was mine. I had been turned from a pathetic useless human girl to a beautiful angelic vampire. This was the BEST.

"Yes my love did you say something" asked Aro.

"Yes. I love you" I said in a very flirty tone and then just realised what I did. I think if I was still human I would blush. Aro looked puzzled and then I turned away thinking I had said the wrong thing. Aro then came up to me and caressed my face.

"I love you too Bella. My angel" replied Aro. Wow I have never felt more out of control in my life. Some part of me was just thinking WOW I am a vampire. The other thinking KISS HIM NOW BELLA. I wasn't sure what to do. So I just stared into his red eyes which were windows to the mind of my one true love. He leaned in closer to me and breathed down my neck. That was it. The part of me that wanted me to kiss him over took everything else in my brain. So I caressed him and leaned in for a kiss. It seems he had the same idea as me. Closer and closer we got until his icy cool breath and mine got tangled in the air. Finally the moment I have been waiting for when something interrupted us. Caius walked in with Felix and Demetri dragging a certain evil tinkle bell.

"Yes what is it" snapped Aro. He seemed to be as disappointed as me.

"Well ever since we cleared everyone out of the hall three days ago this extremely annoying vampire has been pestering us to see Bella" said Felix in an annoyed tone. I mean I knew Alice was annoying but not so much to pester the Volturi to the breaking point.

"Bella. Wow look at you. You are beautiful." Said Alice in a surprised tone.

"Alice what are you doing here I ran towards her to give her a hug but she beat me to it. We almost collided.

"Well I want to look after you. I mean you are my sister after all." She said to me. Oh God for an annoying little pixy she sure was lovable. She then turned to Aro.

"Aro...


	6. Chapter 6

Aro POV

It has been three days i have had to watch my angel writher in pain and agony and it was killing me inside I wanted to help her. To save her, but I knew that she would be ok and then we would be free to live together I this now perfect world forever.

As she started to stir I felt a little worried. How much would she remember of the time before i bit her? Would she still love me now that she was a immortal goddess? All these questions circled around in my head until i saw her open her eyes.

"Bella my love can you hear me?" I tried calling out to her.

"Calm do-" replied my sweet love.

"Bella your ok" I let out a deep sigh my love was safe but what did she remember.

"Aro whe-" Even though she had not said much her new voice was enchanting and was better than any symphony written by Mozart or Bach no it was an angels voice. My angel's voice. My Bella.

"Yes my love did you say something" I let out still under her spell of beauty.

"Yes. I love you" that was all I needed to hear from this moment on y life would have a purpose and I would have something to live for well metaphorically speaking. Then something sparked that confused me how could something so wonderful love me. Me. A heartless, soulless monster. As I looked back at her she looked worried but as I gently caressed her soft beautiful skin she looked more reassured.

"I love you too Bella. My angel" suddenly her red new born eyes lit up and as she brought her hand to my cheek I leaned in to kiss her but as it seems we had the same idea. As we leaned closer and closer her warm breath tingled in anticipation. When we were but millimetres away Caius stormed in with Felix and Demetri tagged behind carrying the girl who has the visions, Edward's sister.

"Yes what is it" I know I shouldn't have snapped but it was extremely bad timing even Bella looked disappointed.

"Well ever since we cleared everyone out of the hall three days ago this extremely annoying vampire has been pestering us to see Bella" said Felix in a tone that proved that what he said was true and from what I had seen in Edward's thoughts her behaviour was commonly like this.

"Bella. Wow look at you. You are beautiful." Said Alice in a surprised tone. What is so shocking about Bella being this beautiful? I mean sure she is beautiful but she was always amazingly stunning to me.

"Alice what are you doing here" Bella said in a surprised voice. So much surprise today. As they ran together they almost collided I could see Felix and Demetri trying to force down their laughs.

"Well I want to look after you. I mean you are my sister after all." She said to Bella I could see even without having Marcus' power that they were sisters even though one was a vampire and the other human. I would need to ask them about this later. Just then Alice turned to me took a deep breath and said "Aro...


End file.
